


Partners

by adangerintime



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: End of Show, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerintime/pseuds/adangerintime
Summary: I wrote this a long while ago when I was feeling sad about the end of Oban. General insight into Jordan's character and motivations and feelings.





	Partners

    Jordan knows love, knows love because he was raised in it. His mama taught him everything he knows, and she taught him how to love above all else, with warmth, and humor, and patience. And he loves so much.   

     He loves his Mama, the unshakeable Becca Wilde. He loves Lani, his sister and partner in mischief. He loves simpler things too, like the way central Texas looks on a hot June day, and the comfort of his own bed after sleeping on a military issue matress for weeks. Jordan loves all his aunts and uncles and cousins, he loves old kids’ movies, dogs, coffee, bad jokes, home cooking, sleeping late. He loves the ragtag bunch who pull together to make the Earth Team- a family of sorts where none of them expected to find one.

     He loves Molly.

    Jordan doesn't seen it coming. When Stowaway Girl comes tumbling along, seemingly intent on throwing a metaphorical- and literal- wrench into the works, he's downright determined to dislike her. (Becca may have taught him compassion, but even she couldn’t chase all the pig-headedness of youth from him.)

     When teasing the ever-loving shit out of Molly doesn't scare her off (to Jordan's impressed dismay, she slings his words back with twice the sting and half the effort) he finds he actually, _genuinely_ likes her. Molly is funny, smart, generous, capable, brave, and most of all, the heart of the Earth Team.

     Jordan knows loyalty like he knows love, and he knows that wherever Molly leads, he will follow.

    And so he does.

     He follows her to Oban, through every race, past the towering clovers to where the Drudgers' song echoes starward. He's at her back every step of the way from the caverns where they crash to the eerie ruins and back through the portal to the relative safety of the temple.

     He puts his trust in Molly entirely, completely- doesn't bat an eye when she chooses to race that last time. Just asks her when takeoff is.

     Jordan's there in the desert, there for the Arrow's final flight, always in the turret, always a voice on the other end of the feed, a familiar face on the screen so she's not alone, never alone.

     Jordan follows Molly into the temple right alongside Aikka, and then takes the lead because she needs him to. Three scared kids trying to push back their fears and become the soldier, the heir, and the knight the universe needs them to be.

     Partners.

     And partners don't let partners face omnipresent demons alone. Just like soldiers don't give up just because they've been wounded.

     Through his blurred vision Jordan can see Molly caught in Canaletto's hold, and he can see there's only one thing he can do about it. Aikka is nowhere in sight- and despite everything Jordan hopes he's okay, because he likes Beetle Boy after all.

     Jordan finds a reservoir of strength he didn't know he had, sets his eyes on the shard edging out over where Molly is.

     Wildes don't let bad guys win.

     Jordan isn't afraid because he doesn't have time to be. Instead he thinks of everything worth protecting- his family, the shining blue ball they call home, all the people going about their lives below.

     _Mom, Lani, Nana, Rick, Don, Stan, Koji, Aikka, Molly._

     Then he leaps.

     Wildes don't let the bad guys win, they protect their own.

    Falling, the dog-tag around his neck jangles and flashes his grandfather's name.

     Jordan looks at Molly a last time, smiles, and thinks of home.

     _The smell of coffee from the kitchen, warm sand between his toes, his sister's laugh, his mother's hugs-_

   He meets the universe with his love and in a rush of stars and light and song like he's never known before, the universe loves him back.


End file.
